


A New Life

by Sithis10756



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithis10756/pseuds/Sithis10756
Summary: Sarah went back to the Underground to find her missing friend, Ludo. However, something happened and she forgot Jareth, her friends, and worst of all: Herself. Can Sarah ever remember who she is? Will a certain Goblin King help? Will he even know?





	1. Chapter 1

Two months had passed since Sarah ran the Labyrinth and won back her baby brother, Toby. During that time, some changes were made to her everyday life that showed how much she had matured in those thirteen hours away. No longer did she whine and yell about how life wasn't fair or was upset about watching Toby. Instead, she watched and played with him almost every day. Her relationship with her father and stepmother improved greatly as her attitude changed for the better. She and Karen could be seen sometimes just talking and baking in the kitchen. Life was going good for Sarah and there was nothing she would do to change it.

The only bad thing happening is her social life. She had no friends in the Aboveground and everyone here bored her. Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus are her only friends but they live in the Underground and can visit in person once a month. Any other time is by mirror. The one person, or Goblin King, that she wanted to see but never did was Jareth. Even though he kidnapped her brother and sent her into a dangerous labyrinth, he did do it all for her. After she got home, she thought about what he said and realized that he was right. He was being generous, even if she did annoy him now and then.

To get over not seeing him, Sarah took to listening to music and found a singer that soothed her hurt feelings. She didn't know why, but David Bowie's songs just got to her and soon she was a big fan. Of course Hoggle didn't like Bowie too much. Something about how he reminded him of a certain rat bastard.

Saturday was coming soon and Sarah was excited. David Bowie was having a concert in a nearby town and Karen was able to get tickets for her and Sarah to go. Her dad was going to watch Toby tonight as they went out and had a girl's night. Everything was set and her newfound patience was quickly dispersing in how far away Saturday was. Today was Wednesday so right now, she was stuck in school.

Sighing loudly, Sarah stared out the window as she sat through a lecture about the revolution. The long, boring drawl of her monotonous history teacher was lulling everyone to sleep. A few boys in her class that looked like they were paying attention had actually mastered the act of sleeping with their eyes open. She could only tell because of their glassy, unblinking stare as they looked forward at the board.

"Miss Williams!" A loud slam on her desk startled Sarah out of her thoughts. A thick history book was lying in front of her as her teacher face glared from above. "Since you find my class so boring, maybe you can tell us who lead the army," Another sigh threatened to escape her lips, annoyance bubbling to be let out. Just as she was about to tell him that she didn't know, a thought struck her mind as swift as lighting.

"Why my dear educator, you don't know?" A smile spread across her face that reminisced certain someone's. "The Goblin King, of course!" Laughs could be heard around the room as Sarah continued to grin. The teacher, whose name she remembered was Mr. Bogsworth, turned red in the face and pointed at the door to the classroom. Taking the hint, Sarah grabbed her stuff and walked out, but not before giving a bow that brought another round of laughs. Bogsworth seemed as though he was going to say something, but the door closed before she could hear the words.

 _'Well, I guess I have the rest of the school day free,'_ she thought as she walked down the hallways. History was her last class of the day and school didn't end for another 45 minutes. With nothing else to do her feet walked her towards her favorite place in the whole building: the library.

Nodding to the librarian, Sarah walked to the back of the room and into her own private corner. In this school, no one really ever came to the library, even the geeks. For some reason books just aren't that important to them.

 _'Why even have a library if no one will come to it?'_ Sarah thought to herself as she pulled a random book from the shelf. _'Not that I'm complaining. More for me, I guess.'_ Things were quiet for the next 10 minutes before she heard someone calling her name. Looking around showed no explanation for the voice seeing as she was the only one in the library. Finally, she found the source as she dug out her compact mirror.

Instead of her reflection, Hoggle was staring back at her with a sad expression on his wrinkled dwarfen face. A feeling of dread filled the pit of her stomach as she stared back. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. Before she could ask, however, Hoggle began to speak.

"Sarah, I don' mean ta alarm ya," he said slowly, "But I's figured it best ya heard it from me before anyone else."

"Hoggle? What's wrong?" Sarah replied, her throat going dry. "What's happened?" Hoggle looked at her and heaved a big sigh; he was starting to look older than he did moments ago.

"It's Ludo, Sarah. He's missin'." He tried to keep the sorrow from his voice and failed. "Went missin' 'bout a month o' go with not a word to no one. I's tried to find him, with some help o' course, and couldn't." Sarah was too stunned to speak. Ludo, her giant rock-calling friend that wouldn't hurt a rock, was missing. Hurt and sorrow weld up inside her and threatened to come out. "I's understand if ya don' want to be me friend anymore. What good am I if I's can't keep one outta danger."

His voice snapped Sarah out of what she was feeling in time to see the pained expression on his face. "Oh, Hoggle. What are you talking about? Of course I'm still your friend!" If she could hug him right now, she would. "Don't worry, we'll find Ludo and bring him back home in no time!" Hoggle looked doubtful but a little bit of his old sparkle returned to his eyes. They talked for a while longer before the school bell rung out to signal it's time to go home.

Days passed quickly as Sarah and Hoggle every chance they got to come up with a plan to find Ludo. She was so focused on her plans and theories that she had completely forgot about the David Bowie concert until Karen had mentioned it the day before. Now it was Friday and her worry for Ludo had to be masked for the night so Karen wouldn't suspect that something was wrong.

When Sarah had come back from the park around three o' clock to get ready for the concert she found Karen in front of her room with an expression of guilt on her face. She knew then that the concert was no longer on the agenda for the day.

"Sarah, honey, I have some bad news." Karen said as she laid a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Your father has a last minute mandatory company party tonight and we have to go. I know you've been looking forward to this concert but I'll make it up to you. Also, don't worry about Toby; He's at your grandmothers for the weekend." Looking sad, Sarah nodded her head in agreement and walked into her room. Not going to the concert was fine with her, but Toby could have kept Ludo off her mind for a while.

An hour later, she could hear her dad and Karen start the car and drive away. Sighing, she rolled over on her bed and tried to sleep away her feelings for the time being. It eventually worked, but not the way she wanted it to. Her dreams were filled with images of Ludo and what could be happening to him.

When Sarah woke up the sky had darkened to its midnight hue and the moon hung high in the inky blackness. No stars for the night it seems. Sighing, she walked over to her vanity and looked into the mirror. Hoggle would be sleeping right now and Sir Didymus as well, no doubt.

 _'Maybe I could call the Goblin King...'_ She thought for a second before she came to her senses. _'Come one Sarah! Why would he want to talk to you? He probably hates you for beating him in the labyrinth.'_ Sadly, this thought made her depressed. Before she had wished away Toby, she had-had a crush on the Goblin King she imagined in her head. When she had met him in real life, he mesmerized her with his looks and personality. Even as she was put through dangers unknown and kept away from her baby brother by being put in the oubliette.

Looking back on his offer to her at the end made her regret not taking a different approach. Maybe she could have taken him up on it as long as Toby was allowed to go home. Or she could have offered herself in place of her baby brother. Either way she could have been with him. Just like a song that likes to pop into her head now and then says, it's only forever, not long at all.

"Oh, how I w-, no hope that I can forget about these feelings that I have for him." Sarah sighed as she flopped back onto her bed. "Oh Jareth, why do you haunt me so? I had a crush on you before I even knew you! And now they have developed into something even more." Sighing once again, she forced herself back to sleep, never noticing the light blue eyes that stared at her from behind the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This fanfic will be based on a different time period. The glorious time of Ipods and portable devices. ^_^

The next day, Sarah woke up to a huge headache that could only come from a restless night's sleep. Not only was Ludo's disappearance weighing heavily on her mind but images of Barn Owls and Labyrinth plagued her sleep.

Yawning, she got up and walked over to her vanity to get ready for the day. Not that there was anything to do, Toby was at his grandmother's and her parents were off who knows where getting ready for a company party. Sarah should have been fine with being on her own, she was a loner before the Labyrinth even happened to her. Now, though, she loved being surrounded the ones she loved and even looked forward to the coming days.

"AGH! I need to get out!" Sarah yelled to herself and her hands mussed her hair even more. "I need to get away from this awful place! There's no one to distract me and no Bowie to sing to me." Pausing, she looked over to her nightstand and spotted her ipod shuffle. _'or maybe he can.'_

Slipping into some yoga pants and a loose t-shirt, Sarah grabbed her shuffle and pulled on her shoes. Jogging, a favorite past time of hers, always seemed to calm her mind. Well, besides acting in the park, that was her chill pill of epic proportions. Speaking of, the same park came into her field of vision as she jogged past the houses in her neighborhood. The green grass and trees drifted past her in a slow blur as her feet carried her into the calm forest. Bowie's voice was seeping into her ears and lulling her into a peaceful sense of security.

His soothing song of 'Heros' filled her very being and sent her to a time where she could confide in the toys and wear costumes that kept her childhood alive. Back to a time where her birth mother was in her life and not off gallivanting around with every celebrity that came her way. Being a child of a up and coming superstar was fun at first. Then her mother started to see her less and less, until all that came around was the random late birthday card that held some money.

Before her mother became famous, she was loving and taught Sarah her love for the stage. They would act through different plays that swept them to another world all together and watch old movies. Their favorite was A Midnight Summers Eve. Sarah had loved Puck and would act him out every time he came on the screen.

Slowing down, Sarah came to the part of the park that held a bridge and the spot she would act out scenes with her great shaggy sheepdog, Merlin. It was where she would act out characters that she thought she had wanted to be, at least, until she was actually one. Running the Labyrinth, while exciting, had put her in a position that had her feelings mirroring the ones in plays. Only, her adventure didn't end the way she really wanted it too.

Shaking her head, Sarah resumed her jog and eventually made it back to her house. Glancing at her shuffle, it showed that it was only around 10am. Letting out a sigh, she made her way back in and took a quick shower; Merlin was let out of the backyard and into the house on the way.

It was nearing noon when Sarah got fed up with doing nothing but watching Tv. Storming up to her room, she sat at the vanity and called out to her friends from the Underground. Hoggle once again answered her call.

"Sarah? Aren't you supposed to be in that….skool? Thing you told me about." He asked confused. Sarah smiled and explained what a weekend was to her dwarfen friend. He still didn't get it, but was happy to talk to her anyways.

"I was supposed to be going to a David Bowie concert today, but my dad had a party that him and Karen had to go to."

"I don't know why you even like him," Hoggle grumbled under his breath," too much like a certain rat bastard if you ask me."

"Speaking of the Goblin King, how is he?" Sarah couldn't help but ask, he was on her mind a lot lately. "Still kicking the poor goblins out the windows and terrorizing the chickens? I'm not sure how he hasn't gotten bored of that over the years." Of course, just the mention of Jareth had Hoggle on a rant about how she couldn't trust him and that he's nothing but a smug glitter filled bastard.

Giggling, she let him go on for quite a while before she had interrupt. It was nearing eight by the time they said good bye to each other with a promise to talk more the next day. With nothing else to do, she slid between her covers and fell quickly asleep. But once again, she was in for a night with dreams filled to the brim with a certain Goblin King.


End file.
